The Boy Next Door
by LittleBlackDevil17
Summary: Elsa and Jack meet each other the day Jack moves in next door. To make things more perfect, Jack forgot to bring his keys so now he is locked out and in need of a place until locksmith comes... And this is their story. Excuse my "French" I use in this story...
1. The boy next door!

**A/N: So here it is. My first published story, so tell me what do you think about it? :)**

* * *

THE BOY NEXT DOOR

Chapter 1.

„Yes Anna, I know... Yes... Okay... I'll see you later sis, I gotta go now. Bye... Kiss Melanie for me" I said trough my speaker as my sister hung up because her kid did something. I chuckled slightly as I put down my phone.

My name is Elsa Arendelle and I'm a model for one fashion industry „Queen". I currently live in New York and I think I'm going to stay here for some time. I am 23 years old and I originally come from Sweden, but my job requires a lot of moving around because photo-shootings are not always in the same place. I actually managed to find a nice building which is not too far from the center, yet it's so calm and it's not crowded neighbourhood. I live by myself for about a year now and my sister would come to visit me here and then. She doesn't live too far away from where I do, but she has got a kid to take care of so she can't come that often, but what kind of an aunt would I be when I wouldn't visit my niece. My sister, Anna, is 21 and she is already married. I know, right? She got married so soon, but I kinda expected that, since her husband, Kristoff, and she met when she was in the last year of high school. They fell in love almost immediately and next thing you know.. she's engaged. As if for me... Well, I did have a boyfriend but it didn't last very long because the only thing he saw in me was my father's money, and when I realized that I broke up with him even though it was hard for me. Now, I'm single and happy. Now, here comes my dad. He is 45 years old and he owns world-wide known hotels. „Hyperion" hotels are all ranked five stars and my sister and I will takeover the business once our father thinks we are ready. To be honest, I don't think I am ready for such a responsibillity and I'm not sure if I ever will be. My mother... well she died when I was 10 and Anna was 8. I don't wonna nag you about what happened, but ever since she died, my dad, Anna and I got a lot more closer. Then, one day when I was 19, my father came home with a „great" news. He met this woman, Alex. They started dating and I was happy my father finally found someone for himself. But then it turns out that she is actually such a witch. She is still with my father, but the only thing she is into is his money. Anna and I tried talking with our dad about it, but he just wouldn't listen.

Anyway, as I was getting out of my car, I saw the spot on a parking lot that's usually empty, now someone parked a car there. Which could mean either, the person who parked there came to visit someone or that person just moved in next door.

Now, when I first moved in this building, in the apartment next to mine lived one lady, Mrs. Marts. She was a middle-aged woman... about 35 I'd say. She was so nice, and we talked a lot. She was like my mother. She would often give me advices or we would just talk about random stuff. But then, 2 months ago, she had to move because of a new job. We are still in touch though. She was my first friend I met here when I first got here and till this very day, we are still talking trough facebook, whatsapp, messages and so on...

As I enter in the building I saw my post box full so I took my post and I went to my apartment. Now, there is an elevator but, since I was at number 10, I didn't use it so often, only when I would be in a hurry. As I was walking up the stairs, I quickly glanced at my posts only to find some envelope that's not on my name but „Mr. Frost".

I took out my keys and I was about to unlock my door when I heard „Hey" so I turned around only to see a guy. No... Not any guy... It was drop-dead gorgeous guy. With a shake of my head, I quickly recovered from my thoughts.

„Hey"

„Hey, I'm new here.. I guess we'll be neighbours, huh" He said and I was almost sure he was checking me out.

„Umm.. I guess we will." I replied a little red.

„I'm Jack Frost by the way." He said reaching out his hand for a handshake.

„Elsa Arendelle. " I shook his hand, then I remembered... „Hey.. you said Frost, right?"

„Yeah, why?" He smirked... damn he's hot... _No Elsa.. Stop this..._

„I got your post, I guess the postman must have put in my post box, so.." I got through the posts until I found his. „Here." I handed him his post with a polite smile.

„Thank you." I nodded. „Umm I guess I'll see you around then?" He said which sounded more like a question.

„Yeah, sure." Then there was that awkward silence where he stared at me, and I stared back, but in reality I barely held an eye contact with him. He was just... making me damn nervous. Then, because God loves me of course, my cell phone rang.

„I have to take that.. See ya around." I said as I entered my apartment hearing him saying something behind me probably „Bye" or something along those lines. I closed the doors behind me blushing like a maniac then I fished out my cell-phone from my bag and I looked at the caller ID. It was Alex. I groaned out loud. What the hell you want?!

„Hello, Alex. How can I help you?" I said with the fake enthusiasm I got.

„Yeah.. yeah.. Hi. Your father wants you to be here for the weekend, no excuses." She said with the bitchy tone there is. Here's the thing. Alex never liked us, and Anna and I never liked her.. Our relationship was more like _„If I didn't bite your head off it means that you are happy, but don't get too excited. You never know when I might."_

„And what if I have some plans for the weekend?" Stubborn as I was, I had to fight.

„I don't care. We want you and your sister there. Tell Anna by the way. And be here by 4pm. Do not be late." She said and then she hung up.

Do not be late... I mimicked her voice.. I swear.. This woman... One day I'll really bite her head off.

I checked what time it is. 4:50pm.. I sat down on my desk, took my laptop and I texted Anna about our new plans for the weekend.

 _Hey Anna,_

 _The queen bitch told us to be there this weekend. Dad has something to tell us._

 _We have to be there by 4pm._

 _Love ya xx_

 _Elsa._

I press send and I got up to take a bath. I know it's too early, but I'm really tired and I think bath might help. I turn on the water and prepared myself. The second I was in I could feel myself relax.

After about half an hour, I decided that it was enough and I got out of the bath-tub. Once, fresh and with clothes on, I went to the kitchen to actually eat something. I didn't eat a whole day because of the work so I decided to make myself something to eat. I checked my phone to see if there is any new messages or calls. There was three missed calls and two messages from Anna. I dialed the Anna's number, pressed the green button and I waited.

Beep... Beep.. Be-

„Hey Elsa! How are you? What are you doing? Why do I ask this? Oh my God... Anyway.. What do you think this betch wants? Oh my God... Maybe... maybe she killed our father and now she wants to tell us when we have to come to ce-" Anna being Anna, couldn't shut up so I had to cut her off.

„ANNA! Shut up. I'm good, I'm eating and I don't know. I just know that our dad is alive and that HE is the one who needs us there not her. Now shut up!" I said chuckling while I heard Kristoff doing the same thing somewhere in the background.. „Oh.. and say Kris I said Hi."

„... _Elsa says Hi.. yeah... okay..._ He said Hi. Anyway.. How long are we going to be there? What should I wear? Should I pack all dresses or you know... casual clothes?! Come on Elsa.. you are the model here! Speak! Say something!" Moving away my cell from my ear I rolled my eyes at my sister.

„Geezzz Anna.. Chill out. I don't know and I don't know... Pack whatever you want. And I would say something when I would get to tell anything because of your rambelling." I heard her sigh on the other side.

„I know.. I'm just nervous. I haven't seen dad in so long... and the fact I have to see that betch again.. ugh.." I nodded my head even tho she couldn't see me.

„I know... same here tho, but c'mon! It's our dad.. don't be so nervous." I tried to assure her that it will all be kay. Then I heard something crash. „What was that?"

„Melanie, bad girl!.. Elsa, I gotta go.. Melanie is... Melanie." She said and then she hung up.

I chuckled at the thought of scene that's happening right now.

You are probably wondering how old must Melanie is if Anna is just 21. Well, Melanie is 1 and a half, but she can already crawl which causes a lot of trouble to Anna. Poor sis... Well, she'll deal with it I'm sure. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door bell. I looked over at the watch to see what time is it and it was 5:50pm.. Who could that be? I thought to myself as I got up from the couch and went to my front door.

* * *

 **Okay so... Firstly, I just wanna say that english IS NOT MY MOTHER TOUNGE LANGUAGE, so I would kindly asked you if you could excuse my grammar or/and spelling mistakes. :)**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Until next time...**


	2. I'm not a party person!

**A/N: First, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on this story, who read it and who favorite and followed it. Thank you all so much!**

 **Also I'd like to thank Gracialoveme, for all those tips. I'll try to work more like that and yeah, I do have some problems while writing, especially when it comes to difference between American and British English, so I guess I'll have more mistakes like those. Also, I know I might have put a lot of infos in paragraph three, but that's mostly because I would, either forget about some details in the future chapters, or I would write a plot and then I'd give a characters background which would make my story be all over the place and it would probably be confusing. I haven't had read your story, but I just might and it might help me with my English. All in all, I just wanted to thank you for taking time to write this comment. :)**

 **My question is, do you guys get what I'm trying to say? I mean, is my English read-able (if that's even a word haha?)?**

 **Well, anyway, here's chapetr 2 so enjoy!**

* * *

As I got up from my couch I almost stumble over my own feet... _Geezz what's wrong with me?_ I giggled at my own thoughts. _Gosh, I'm so weird..._

 _Yes, you are!_

You shouldn't be against me, brain!

 _But you know you are, why fight it?_

Just shut up, you are weird!

 _Oh really?! Because as far as I know, you are the one who is fighting with herself!_

For Gods sake Elsa... Stop this...

Still fighting with myself, I opened the door only to see my new neighbor in all his glory.

„Umm Hi. Can I help you?" I asked politely.

„Actually yes.. I was wondering if I could wait here at your place 'til locksmith comes? I got out of my apartment because I forgot my phone in the car, but I slammed the door too hard and yeah... I locked myself out." He scratches the back of his neck probably feeling a bit weird. I nodded and opened the door properly gesturing him to come in. „Thank you."

„No problem." I closed the door behind him... _Elsa! You have a goddamn hot guy in your apartment.. C'mon! Do something! Say something!_

You again?! Just shut up!

Again me and my brain.. ugh..

„You want something to drink?"

„Sure, you have coke?" He asked and I nodded..

„Of course.. I'll be right back... Make yourself at home." With a smile I stormed off into the kitchen. I took out two glasses from the cupboard and I poured the coke in.. Put some ice and... that's it.

When I returned into the living room, Jack was looking at something that was on my work desk, but as soon as he saw me he smirked.

„You can draw?" He asked and at first I was confused. How would he know that, but then I remembered that I left my sketches on the desk so I nodded.

„Yeah.. You could say so." I replied and he rose his eyebrow.

„You could say so?" He repeated, but it was a question. I handed him his glass and he took it, then he went back at looking at whatever sketch he was looking at.

„Yeah. I mean, I know I'm not bad, but I'm not that good either." Then he looked at me as if I had grown another head. He lifts the sketch he was looking at and it was the one I draw when I was in San Francisco. I draw a Golden Gate bridge, but I imagined it with snow all over it.

„This is more than good, Elsa.. It's beautiful. Are you in art school or something?" He chuckled and I shook my head.

„No, just bored most of the time." I said chuckling as well.

„Well, okay then." He chuckled before he continued „But.. when have you seen a Golden Gate under a pile of snow?" I smiled at the confusing state he was at right now.

„I haven't, but I like to draw places where it never snows and then I just imagine how would they look under thick layer of snow." I explained and he nodded.

„So.. Snow obsessed?" He asked and I nodded.

„You have no idea." I said and he looks around the living room.

„Oh I think I do." He looked over at one big picture of a snowflake above the living room door, then on the shelf with snow globes, and lastly, all walls was painted a light shade of blue. I rolled my eyes at him, which made him chuckle. We both chuckle a lot.. _But his chuckles are so cute.._ Wait, what? Stop it Elsa, and stop it now!

„Anyway... So what brings you to this, oh so lovely, neighborhood?" I tried to start a conversation which is not 'Elsa's snow obsession' related. We both decided it would be better if we sit down so we did.

„Oh, well. My dad and I own restaurants and we didn't open one in NYC, so far, so we decided to. And I am kind of in charge of that so I decided to move in here. I like that this is not crowded street and yeah.." He explained and I nodded totally understanding what he had meant. „Oh and what did you mean by 'oh so lovely neighborhood'?" He tried mimicking my voice which sounded nothing like me.

„I do not sound like that!" I protested laughing and he rolled his eyes. „What I meant is that, there is this guy above us who keeps on throwing parties every weekend, which is, if you like to party good, but if you don't.. Well, you have a problem then. But usually, it's a nice area."

„Well, then there is no problem, I guess." He said which earn him a look from me. „What? Don't say you don't like to party?" He smirked..

„Not really." _Well, that whipped his smirk off. Oh wait, here he goes again.. that cute, sexy, gorg –_ Elsa! Shut up!

„Well I guess I have a homework here." I raised an eyebrow at him.

„Homework?"

„Yes, homework. You know, that's the thing we used to get in school that was our duty to fulfi-" I cut him off.

„I know what 'homework' is. But I don't see what homework, you got?" I said matter of factly. His smirk somehow got wider.

„'Make Elsa a party animal' homework." My eyes widen at those words. I shook my head 'no' and as I was about to say something he cut me off. „I don't take 'no' for an answer. That is my homework and I'm planning on doing it, you don't want me to get an F on this one, do you?" He pouted and I'm still looking at him like he's an alien.

„No." I said.

„Yesss! I knew it, you are too nice, you wouldn't want me to ge-" I cut him off.

„No, not 'no' as if I don't want you to get... F.. but 'no' as if I'm not interested at this homework what-so-ever, and you will get an F." He almost choked with the coke he was currently drinking.

„What? You want me to get an F? You are no fun, you know?" Then he leaned in closer so his nose was an inch away from mine. What's going on? I saw him smirk and he looked down at my lips. „I'm telling you, next party I'll go to, I'll go with you. I can already see us. You, shy, me, well, me and that would be the day I turned you into a party animal." He said this with ease and I could feel his breath on my lips. I swear to God, I was red as a tomato. If not, even more. I, then, put my hands on his chest, which confused him, and I pushed him away. He laughed, probably at my face, and I just rolled my eyes.

„Aren't we a little too cocky, huh?" I teased.

„Maybe a little." He chuckled, then proceed „But when I have a goal, I do anything to achieve it. Just so you know." He said matter of factly.

„Well, then find yourself a new goal, because I'm fine, just so you know." I mimicked his last sentence which made him chuckle.

„But Elsie... I don't sound like that!" I laughed at how goofy this boy is. „So, this Saturday.. You and I.. Party, what do you say Elsie?" My laugh died down.

„No.. Plus, I have to be somewhere this weekend." I said and he gave me that 'do you really?' look.

„Whole weekend? You know, I'm going to ask you until you finally agree to go with me." I chuckled

„Yes, whole weekend and probably more. And go ahead, but if I were you, I would give up, like, right now. I'm not a party person." I tried to talk him out of this, but he only shook his head.

„Where are you going? And I'm not a quitter." He smirked again.. Gosh, why do you always have to smirk? It makes you look a thousand times hotter!

„I'm going to London, I have a meet up with my dad... anyway.. It's nice to hear you're not, but can you become one this time? For me?" I plead and gave him that poppy eyes. I could tell he was actually thinking about it. He looked at his glass, then me, then glass, then me..

„Umm nope" He sad emphasizing the 'p' and I groaned. „That's what she said." He added after I groan which made me blush... I blushed hard and he started laughing. I look around to see if I can find something to hit him with, but I only found a pillow and I throw it at him and it hit him in his head.

„Head-shot!" I said as I joined in laughing with him. He then took the same pillow and throw it at me, but I dodged it and I turned around to see where is the pillow. When I turned back to face Jack, he was so close to me, again, looking me directly into eyes. Again, my cheeks blushed and he realized what effect he has on me which made him smirk again.

„My door's fixed, I'm going now, but I'll be back. With the address and time to our party, we'll go together to." He said and then he kissed my cheek. I started with mouth open. „Take a picture, it will last longer." He laughed at his own joke while leaving my apartment, and I sat there frozen and red as tomato... No scratch tomato... I was red as hell... What just happened?

 _He kissed your cheek you dumbass!_

I know stupid, but why did he do that?!

 _Because you are so obvious. You showed him, he had an effect on you and he used it!_

That bastard!

 _I know right! But he is so cute... those beautiful blue eyes of his.. and that body! OMG! The body..-_

Shut the fuck up! On whose side are you?! Mine or his!?

 _Ohh, shut up, you know you want to touch his body!_

I do not!

 _Do too!_

Do not!

 _Do too!_

Oh my gods.. This is ridiculous. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I checked the time and it was 8:20pm. Ohh finally I get to get some sleep. And that night I was awake 'till late and all thanks to that white haired boy, with an amazing body and perfect blue eyes next door who never left my mind. Damn you Jack, gorgeous, Frost!

* * *

 **Okay guys! That's it for this chapter. I know it's a bit weird, but in future chapters there will be more interesting scences... Also, this story will be all Elsa's POV.  
**

 **Please, leave a feedback, follow and favorite. And don't be afraid to criticize my work and tell me when I'm wrong, but also have in mind that this is my first story and that I'm new to all this. :)**

 **Until next time xoxo**


	3. Happy moments!

**A/N: Thanks to all who are raeding this story and to those who favorite and followed.**

 **To Guest: I just saw that with quatation marks and I guess it's because most South Europians use their quotation marks like that and I didn't realize my MS Word write them that way, so from now on I'll make sure that they are like this "". Thank you for pointing that out for me :)**

* * *

You know how they say that morning is smarter than evening. Well, wrong! Yesterday evening I at least know which date it is and where do I live…. Moreover, who am I. This morning, I'm afraid, I can't tell which century it is. I guess you can already guess that I have had such a good time sleeping. It was, until my alarm clock rudely awakes me. I looked over to see what time it is. _It's way to early to be awake…_

With a yawn, I stretched my whole body only to fall back into a comfort in my own bed. _Why does it have to be so damn early?! Sun is not out yet!_ I used all my will power to finally get up and as soon as my foot stepped on cold floor I wished I could go back in bed, but what's got to be done… I walked over to my wardrobe trying to find something to wear for today. I decided for plain blue t-shirt, dark blue pair of jeans, black air-max and black leather jacket.

Once I decided what to wear I took a shower and brushed my teeth, I put on the clothes I previously have chosen. I looked myself in the mirror and I was pretty happy with clothes, but now I have to do my hair and make-up. For hair I decided to put it into a French braid and for make up I always like to keep as natural as possible, so I decided for a little mascara and pink lip gloss. _That should do…_

I don't usually eat my breakfast, but for some reason I was pretty hungry this morning so I made myself some cereal and some orange juice. I sat down and I ate in silence. I stared through the big window that had a view of New York already crowded streets and it made me think. It was barely 6 am and the streets were full of life. You could hear the honking of the cars and distant sirens, probably police sirens. This city really never sleeps. Sometimes I just want to get out of this city, but then again I don't. It's like, I love this city because it has everything, and then again, just because of this 'everything' it's always so crowded and noisy. Somewhere in the future, I'd really like to live a normal life and have a family. I'd like to live in one of those neighborhoods like those in the movies. I want to have a house with front and back yard; I would have a little garden in the front yard full of all kinds of flowers, but especially tulips. I would have a porch where I would put one of those swings set where I would sit with my cat while my future husband and kids would play with our dog. Then Anna would come with her family, we would all have a family dinner and it would be a perfect life. Call me a dreamer, but I want this for myself. I always have pictured my life like this, maybe because as a kid, I never really had a normal life and now I can finally make it happen. However, I know I still have a lot of things ahead before I can make it happen, but I know someday I'll make it happen. I know that in the future I will find this one guy I could call mine, who will love me for me and not who my father is or how rich we are. A guy who won't care that I'm more of a cat person than dogs, who could handle my flaws and me as if they don't even exist. A guy who will make me feel special and who won't be afraid to right me when I'm wrong, who will be there when I need him.

 _Yeah, that sounds like a fairy tale person._ Voice in my head decided to cut in and mess up my moment. Does it really sound so impossible? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked over to my clock. It was 6:20am and I decided that it was time for me to leave. I put the bowl and glass in the sink… _I'll wash that later…_ I took my car keys, cell phone and jacket and I went outside.

Once I was in my car, I put on a seat belt, of course, safety first. I start the car and I turn on the radio; my all time favorite song started playing. "Centuries" by F.O.B. I, of course, sang along as I drove trough New York streets until I saw a big building with the big tiara logo. "Queen" fashion agency is known worldwide and many famous models work here. I am one of those models you see in commercials for clothes and shoes… I did commercials for H&M, Deichmann, Nike, Adidas and so on. Also, my job here is to educate new models. Girls and boys who just got into fashion industry need their tutor and that's when I jump in. I usually get teenagers; 15 years old to 19. I don't really need to educate them too much because they already know most of the things needed for this job. I would usually just show them a few things, like what posture should they get and some teenage girls are not used to walk in high heels so I teach them how to.

Today I have a photo shooting for some fashion magazine. As I walked into the great hall, same familiar faces greeted me. There was our doorman, Tony, he was always so happy and reminded me a lot of Anna. So jumpy, and with a smile on his face, always rambling about some silly things like, and I quote: "What's monkeys eye color?".

"Hey Elsa? How are you? It's a lovely morning, isn't it?" He asked, looking out through the window and I joined in. The morning was grey and it looked like it might rain.

With a shrug, I said; "I guess, but it looks like it might rain, don't you think?"

"No. It does not, it's a perfect day!" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"What's up with you? You are happier than usual." Then it hit me… "Oh my God! She said _yes_?!" I asked. Here's the thing. Tony has a girlfriend and they have been dating for 3 years now. For the last month, he's been trying to ask her to marry him. He nodded his head and both of our faces almost split in two.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you! How did you ask her? What was her reaction? Where did you ask her? C'mon, tell me everything!" I had tons of questions. Tony was like my older brother and I was so happy for him right now. "No! Don't tell me actually. I'll ask Connie." I smirked and he rolled his eyes at me, reaching out his hands for a hug.

"Do I get a hug?" He hasn't even had to ask this, I jumped into his embrace.

"We have to celebrate this. Today after work, I'll call Connie and we are going out. My treat!" He chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, okay. When will you be done with work for today?" I shrugged because I really didn't know how long this photo shooting will take.

"I don't know yet. I have this photo shooting in 20 minutes and then I have two teenage girls who need a tutor. So, I guess I'll be done somewhere around 1:30 and then we can go." He nodded "But, now I have to go. We'll talk later, tell Connie to prepare herself for tons of questions!" I giggled and he shook his head smile never leaving his face.

"Okay. Go now, otherwise you'll be late or photo shooting." Then it hit me.

"Oh gosh.. Yeah, I got to go." I said making my way towards an elevator.

Once I reached, the floor I needed to go to, Elizabeth greeted me. Elizabeth is one of the agents in charge for photo shootings. She would accompany us, models, giving photographers and us advices. She is really nice and patient.

"Hey Elsa, finally, come we need to start our photo shoot." and that's how my day started.

We worked for 2 hours straight and I was already tired. _Now tutoring and that's it for today._ I thought to myself.

"Oh my God! Elsa Arendelle! Are you going to be our tutor? Please say yes!" Blond girl came running to me. The girl was beautiful, she has long blond hair, nice figure and she has dark brown eyes. I guess she's one of my two students. Behind her, I saw another girl, beautiful as much.

"Yes girls, I'll be your tutor for today." As soon as I said that, they both started squealing. Well, let's get to work…

* * *

I was done with my work at 1 pm, which means I still have time to go home, change and then meet up with Connie and Tony. _Hah, it even rhymes_. I chuckled and went over to the desk where Tony is. He was currently having problems, obvious by his facial expression, with some girls.

"We want to see Elizabeth, and we want to see her now." One of the girls said rudely to Tony.

"Sorry girls, but Mrs. Santos are in a meeting right now, she can't have you at this moment." He tried to explain but girls weren't even listen to him so I cut in.

"What seem to be a problem here?" I asked and I can see that neither Tony nor girls were expecting me.

"Who are you?" One of the girls asked. Those girls were really full of themselves and were acting like 5 year olds.

"I am Elsa, Elsa Arendelle. Now, what is the problem?" I asked the same question.

"Well, we want to see Elizabeth, now." Girl with long black hair demand to.

"Elizabeth is on an important meeting at this moment. Now, I recommend you to wait for the meeting to end, or you could just interrupt the meeting for God-knows-what reason and get yourself into troubles with security." Hearing this made them think about it and eventually they nodded their head and went over to the sofa, waiting for the meeting to end. "I thought so."

"Thank you so much!" Tony said and I chuckled.

"You're welcome. By the way, I'm done with work for today, so now I'm going home to change and then I'll meet you guys at our usual place. Okay?" He nodded.

"Okay, Connie said that she can't wait to see you to tell you everything. You sure I have to be there too?" I nodded my head.

"Of course you do. Don't try to get yourself out of this one." I said, pointing my finger at him. He nodded and I gave him one quick hug and then went to my car.

* * *

As soon as I was in my apartment, I went over to the sofa and plop down like a dead person. Finally some rest.

 _You will remember me! Remember me, for centuries.-_

My cell phone rung. Taking it, I saw the callers ID and it was Anna.

"Hey sis, 'sup?" I asked.

"I was thinking about this Saturday. We are going to London, London is known for bad weather. So, should I take more sweaters or dresses?" I rolled my eyes at here even though she couldn't see me.

"I don't know Anna, I guess you should pack a little bit of everything, but also have in mind that we'll be there for 3-4 days so don't pack your whole wardrobe. Plus, do you know what happened?" I asked, remembering Tony and Connie.

"No, what?"

"Tony and Connie are getting married!" I exclaimed happily and Anna squealed on the other end.

"Oh my God? Really? That's so awesome! I can't wait for their wedding! How long have you known about this?" Nodding my head, I chuckled.

"I know, right! And I found out this morning. Connie, Tony and I are going out today. You wonna tag along?" I asked, knowing that Anna would love to.

"Yes, of course. When and where?"

"At our usual place at 3pm." I said.

"Oh God, that's so soon. I gotta go. I have to change. See you there sis." I barely had time to say 'bye' because she already hung up. Chuckling at my sister's behavior, I got up in order to change my clothes.

I took a quick shower, I put on my white dress with black polka dots that reached just an inch above my knees, with black ballerina shoes. I put my hair in a high ponytail and took out my cute little black purse with cat's ears. When I was done it was already 2:15 and it was time for me to go. As I walked out of my apartment, I saw Jack coming out of his too, but me being me I pretended like I didn't see him. It was a bit awkward after our last time.

"Well, we meet again." He said and I turned around, pretending to be surprised to see him. _Way to go, Elsa._

"I guess we do." I said.

"Going somewhere?" He asked making a small talk while we both started walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm going out with my friends and sister. What about you?"

"I have some things to do for the restaurant that we'll open here. So I have to take care of that. And is there any reason you are going out with your friends? Are you going to party?" He smirked, I knew exactly what he thought by that.

"Actually, yes." I said which made him stop on the track, surprised by my answer.

"Really? You'll party? You know, with alcohol and all?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, you could say so. I'm not really going to the party, but my best friend is getting married and we are going to celebrate it. I believe alcohol is included." He nodded his head.

"Congrats to the lucky couple. When will you marry, huh?" I know he was teasing but I still blushed.

"When I find a boyfriend." I said and he looked at me as if I have two heads. "But for that I should have time to even meet other people." I chuckled at the thought.

"Wait, what you meant to say was… You don't have a boyfriend yet." I gave him that ' _yeah, so?_ ' look. But he didn't get the hint.

"Yeah, so?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought you have tons of guys after you and that you would at least have a boyfriend." I could see him blush. _Oww, so cute._ I shook my head.

"I don't really have time for all that." I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" he asked and by now we were both on the parking lot. As I step next to my car I turned around to face Jack and shrugged.

"With my job and everything, dating is the last thing on my mind." I said.

"Where are you working anyway? I don't remember you telling me that." I shook my head.

"I didn't. I work as a model for 'Queen' agency. Listen, I'd like to chat, but I will be late for the meet up." I excused myself.

"Of course. Hey, maybe we could continue this some other time?" He asked and I thought about it.

"Yes of course." I nodded my head and he gave me one of those teeth smile. _Gosh, he is so cute._

"What do you say, this evening, of course, if you're not busy?"

"This evening?" I repeated "Sure. I'm not busy." I respond.

"Great, so see you tonight, at… 7?" he asked and I nodded.

"7's great." I return a smile and with that we said our 'byes'.

 _Is that a good idea, Els?_

Why wouldn't it be? We are just neighbors who are trying to get to know each other better.

 _Uhh-huuh!_

Brain, SHUT UP!

Trough my whole drive to the café, I was thinking about was it a good idea or not, but as soon as I parked my car in front of a café, I got rid of those thoughts.

 _Elsa, this is not the time to think about your hot neighbor._

Did I just call him hot? Well, he was, but still…

As I opened the front door of the café, familiar scent of hot chocolate and coffee hit me. I love this café because they make the best hot chocolate there is, and I'm not even kidding. It was small café, and it reminded me a lot of that café bar in 'Friends' tv show. There are three booths next to windows with view of a small park, also there are tables for 3 people, and it actually has a sofa in the middle.

Now, you are probably expecting us to sit there, but we're not. We usually sit in one of those booths next to the window because Anna and I like to watch through the window.

I started walking towards our booth and Anna and Connie were already there smiling and giggling about something. As soon as Connie saw me we both started squealing. Now, I'm not the kind of person to squeal that much, but c'mon! My best friends are getting married.

"Oh my God Connie, you're getting married!" I didn't even care there were people looking at us like we are some lunatics. She nodded her head and hug me and then Anna joined in.

"I know, right!" Still hugging she yelled in my ear and I laughed.

"Well, I was wondering if someone is actually killing a cat here, but then I turned around and was like _Oh, that's just my future wife and my sisters, nothing too serious._ " I heard Tony behind me. He was there with his hands full of wine glasses and he almost dropped one.

"Here, let me help you, you dork." I said, grabbing a couple of glasses out of his hand and he mouthed 'Thank you'. We sat down in our booth, Anna and I across Connie and Tony. Tony then put his hand around Connie bringing her close to him. _Awww that is so cute!_ I looked over at Anna who, by the way she looked at those two, shared the same thoughts.

"Why are you quite!? Tell us everything? How did he ask you?" I started then Anna cut in.

"Where did he ask you?" then I cut in…

"Did he do it on the most romantic way or was he nervous and messed it up?" Then Anna…

"I wonna see the ring!" Then I…

"How did she react?" and then Anna and I said together…

"When are you getting married?!" Both out of breaths, we looked at each other and burst out laughing. Connie joined in and Tony just chuckled.

"Well, it was like this…." She started.

* * *

Apparently, Tony was pretty confident. He took her to the museum, then on the romantic dinner where they have had so much fun. After the dinner, he took her to some waste ground and Connie started freaking out because she had no idea where they are. Then he played the songs on his car radio, they danced a bit and then he did it.

As Anna and I listen to that story, we almost cried out of happiness and how cute that was. I got up and hugged Tony once again.

"That's my bro!" And we all chuckled…

After some time and a lot of drinks we decided that it was time for us to go home. Don't get me wrong, neither one of us drunk so much we couldn't talk or walk. We were all sober, mostly.

After saying our 'goodbyes', it was time or me to go home.

 _Well, Frostie, I guess it will be just you and me now._ I thought to myself and then laughed at how sexual and weird that sounded. With that thought I drove back home, preparing myself for some awkwardness and his hotness…

* * *

 **Sending virtual oreos...**

 **You know what to do!**

 **Thank you. :)**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
